


Impressions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur gets caught with a memento from childhood.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>208. Do you like me? (Photo Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Impressions  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthur gets caught with a memento from childhood.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 629  
**Prompt:** 208\. Do you like me? (Photo Prompt)  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #39

**Impressions**

Gwen walked into the master bedroom at the Pendragon estate. She stood just inside the door and watched Arthur as he unpacked a box. “So you’re really going to move in here. I don’t know if I like the idea of being here in this room. It was Uther’s room.”

“It’s just a room. There’s more closet space in here than my old room. We’re going to need it.” Arthur turned and dropped a book on the floor. A folded paper fell out on the floor. Arthur scooped it up and shoved it in his pocket.

“What is that and why are you hiding it?” Gwen put her arms around him and tried to get into his pocket. “Arthur! Let me see it.”

“Guinevere! It’s nothing.” Arthur grabbed her hands and held them away from him. “It’s just a scrap of paper.”

“If it’s nothing then show me.” Gwen tilted her head. “Arthur, don’t make me beg.”

“You never need to beg.” Arthur kissed her hands. “I will show it to you. Do you remember when we were children and you used to follow Morgana around?”

“Yes and it was silly, wasn’t it?” Gwen shrugged. “But what does that have to do with what you just put in your pocket?”

Arthur took the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He held it up for her to see.

“Where did you get that?” Gwen reached for it but Arthur pulled it away. “That looks like my handwriting on the bottom but I don’t remember it.”

Arthur laughed. “It was Boxing Day and you were here with Morgana. I think you were six or maybe seven. I slipped it to you after lunch and you shoved it in my hand an hour later. Morgana teased me for a week.”

“You kept it all this time?” Gwen laughed. “Arthur, you surprise me. Sometimes you are so strange.”

“Strange? I thought you would think it was romantic.” Arthur pouted. He carefully folded the note and put it back in the book. “I’m not strange. “

Gwen laughed. “You are and I love you for it. Arthur, I wonder if there was a video done that day. I would love to see it.”

“We should check the box.” Arthur went over to the box on the floor. He shuffled through the box and pulled one out. “I found it. I think.”

Gwen smiled. “What are you waiting for? Put it on!”

“Just like that? No popcorn?” Arthur grinned as he walked towards the DVD player. “We should have some popcorn at the very least.”

Suddenly Gwen’s phone pinged. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. “It’s Elyan. He wants us to come to the hospital. Adara is in labor. I guess we won’t be having a wedding tomorrow.”

“Let me grab my coat. Isn’t it too soon? Arthur frowned.

“No. It’s not too early for there to be a problem. The baby is fully formed and I imagine Adara will be glad it’s over.” Gwen sent a text to Elyan that they were coming.      

“I guess this will have to wait.” Arthur put the DVD down on the table and grabbed his coat off the chair. “Let’s go.”

Arthur and Gwen walked out of the room then Gwen suddenly ran back in the room and grabbed the DVD.

“Guinevere! Come on!” Arthur called out from the hallway.

“I’ll be right there.” Gwen smiled and tucked the DVD in her bag. “I just need to get something. Go start the car and I will be right there.”

Gwen looked around the room and shivered. She didn’t like the room no matter how much extra closet space it had.

“Guinevere!”

Gwen rushed out and left her uneasy feelings behind her. 

 


End file.
